


Never Without You

by Saraste



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Braids, F/F, Fembagginshield week 2017, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Rule 63, Shirewives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Thorin loves braiding flowers into Bilbo's hair.





	Never Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fembagginshield week 2017.

In the summer Thorin delights in braiding flowers into Bilbo’s hair, to make company for the promises that have been woven in already with black hair into sun-kissed brown, sealed with kisses and beads, bodies wound around one another. 

 

Bilbo lets her, sitting still and calm under Thorin’s ministrations, humming softly as Thorin’s big fingers weave braids in, tucking carefully choren flowers to pretty them up. 

 

The Shire offers an abundance of flowers, more than Thorin has before seen, or maybe he has only just paid attention to, and most complement the bleached honey tones of Bilbo’s summer-kissed wild curls, which Thorin’s beloved has let grow long. Blue cornflowers are Thorin’s own personal favourites, Bilbo favouring poppies when she braids flowers into a crown for Thorin.

 

They make for an odd pair here in the sleepy, peaceful Shire, a land unmarred by war or famine, untouched by strife or privation, but perhaps not foo odd, in the very end, for Thorin cannot deny hearing the whispers that are a bit envious of the mistress of Bag End having back from her mad adventure with a would-have-been-queen. 

 

‘Would you have rather stayed?’ Bilbo asks Thorin, only once, when the summer is leaving it's lingering farewells and the harvest is imminent, when the last flower crowns are being made, the last flowers woven into braids, last afternoons spent outside in sun and shade, kissing languidly until the privacy of a bedroom is sought out.

 

Thorin looks at her, sat there on the bench where they spend their evenings, looking out over the fields of Hobbiton and the summer-scorched dun grasses beyond, dotted with stubbornly lingering late blooms. Bilbo is beautiful, her skin tanned and her hair full of braids and Thorin loves her and they are each other's own, bonded in braid and blood.

 

‘Never without you,’ Thorin can only reply, for she would not be in any place without her love and her place is here now, there is no other place for her heart to find peace in.

 

Bilbo gives her a little smile and kisses Thorin, and Thorin kisses her back, grateful that Bilbo leaves it be. Bilbo never asks about it again and there are many more summers with flowers for them, in the Shire, loving each other. And it is good. 

 


End file.
